


午夜零时

by AngeliaLigo



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo
Kudos: 15





	午夜零时

在月光也照不到的地方，街道也孤独地唱起歌谣。  
痛楚在月色下颤抖狂乱地颤抖，呐，在宝石碎裂前，黎明会来吗？

李东海又梦到了那个背影。  
那抹融入了没有月亮的雨夜的背影，是他闭上眼睛前的最后一丝记忆。他伸手想要去抓，却连挣扎的力气都没有，只能任自己坠入森林。  
“你救赎不了我。”男人的声音从墨色里飘来，他想大喊，虚弱地动了动嘴唇，终究还是昏了过去。  
而那个声音却清晰了十年，在自己每一个梦魇的最后，唤醒自己。  
不出意外，李东海又在男人冰冷的声线里里挣扎着醒来。  
坐在床上喘息，阳光透过窗帘漏进屋子，懒懒地照在李东海身上，他慢慢回过神。黑暗从眼前消散，李东海苦笑，又梦到他了呢。  
简单地洗漱了一下，确认了一下今天的任务表，李东海看着任务旁被SSS的标志，有些晃神。  
SSS级，他是有多久没有见过这个标识了呢？  
对了，十年前追回还是孩子的那个他的任务，那个雨夜里自己在执行的，也是SSS级。  
摇了摇头清除脑子里的黑夜，李东海系上护额、带好忍具袋，关上公寓的门。

忍者的世界总是弱肉强食的，力量、血脉、天赋，每个人的能力都在影、上忍、中忍和下忍的分级里被标明。  
18岁的李东海虽然拥有上忍以上的实力、拥有几次拯救国家的战绩，但是却始终没有被判定为上忍。原因也很简单，因为他这十年拼命修炼、错过了每一次上忍评估。  
小时候的他梦想很单纯，被人们接纳、被人们认可。父亲曾经是忍界最负盛名的影、且父母都是守护国家英勇战死的英雄，但这些却并没有给他的童年带来什么便利。因为强大的血脉，他的身体被当作妖魔的容器，从出生起，李东海的身体里封印着一个怪物。无数忍者因为这个魔物曾经的暴走而死，就连自己的父母也是在他出生那天、为了保护他和村子免受暴走的妖魔毁灭而牺牲的。但自己的国家又无比需要这个强大的战力。于是年幼的他就因为血脉的特殊性沦为了权谋和欲望的牺牲品。  
人们只会在战斗的时候想起他：啊，我们村子不是还有一只妖兽么？  
只会在抱怨的时候想起他：要不是因为这个灾星，我们的影就不会死。  
只会在指责的时候想起他：这样的妖兽就应该关起来，或者死掉。  
小小的李东海一个人坐在秋千上晃呀晃，放学了的小朋友们都有爸爸妈妈接回家，只有他自己看着夕阳发呆。  
“妈妈，那个小朋友怎么还不回家呀？”  
“啊……他呀。儿子你不要和他玩哦，他是个怪物。”  
李东海麻木地听着这些话语，自记事以来，它们就一直萦绕在他耳边，。渐渐的，他已经感觉不到疼。只是会在夕阳下的阴影里慢慢低下自己的小脑袋。  
“我也想，被一个人当成宝贝啊。”李东海咬着嘴唇，忍住哭泣的冲动。  
李东海沿着小路慢慢走，河边的阳光闪着粼粼的波光，晃了他的眼。李东海被绊了一下，跌在地上。他终归还是没有忍住，哭了起来。  
“你别哭了。”一个小男孩的声音从头顶传过来。李东海抬起埋在双膝间的脑袋，泪眼婆娑地看着面前的男孩。  
面前的男孩子和自己相仿的年纪，背对着夕阳站着。李东海在他制造的阴影里努力仰起头，想要看清他的脸。男孩看着他满脸泪水却努力的样子，轻轻笑了。  
“你也是一个人啊。”男孩轻声说。  
“嗯。”李东海懵懵地点头。  
“我也是一个人。”男孩顺势坐在他身边的草坪上，风轻轻吹起他柔顺的黑发，他的面庞被斜阳镀上了一层好看的金，小小的鼻梁高挺，清冷的冷白皮却勾勒着漂亮的轮廓。  
“那我们一起吧。”男孩转头看向他，他们不知道沉默了多久，男孩开口时月光已经洒在了他们的身上。“我叫李赫宰。”

李东海和队员们一起穿梭在密林时，满脑子都是那天的那抹夕阳。  
小赫宰黑色的头发不似自己的炸毛，永远都是温柔的，就像他深墨般的眼睛一般。小时候的李东海总喜欢让李赫宰背他，然后把小脸蹭上李赫宰的颈窝，唤着他的名字。他喜欢李赫宰的肩膀和后背，宽阔又紧实，趴在他身上总觉得安稳，于是便下意识地闭上眼蹭一蹭他的颈。李赫宰总会回过头轻轻说着，“小刺猬，别蹭啦，痒痒的。”他就嘟起嘴巴说自己不是小刺猬，李赫宰就笑他，他便恼羞成怒地扑棱着要下去。李赫宰却还是稳稳地托着他的腿根，笑着让他搂紧自己，或者假装松手地吓吓他，让小小的自己条件反射抱紧他的脖子。  
“李赫宰你笑起来牙龈好明显哦。”李东海便会赌气地哼一声，然后继续闭上眼，任李赫宰背着他慢慢走。  
不知道怎么回事，今天的李东海似乎格外想李赫宰。身边的队友似乎也察觉到了他的异样，“东海今天怎么了？不像你往常的状态啊。”  
是，往常的自己都是谨慎又小心的，若接了任务就会专心致志地完成，满腔热诚似乎不会疲惫。今天他却心烦意乱，就算是昨晚的梦魇也本不该纠缠他这么久。  
“队长，今天的任务到底是什么？”李东海靠近队长问着，他总有一些奇奇怪怪的预感。  
队长没有说话，只是转头看了他一眼，然后加快了速度。  
“是SSS级的任务，我想你应该有数。”声音从队长的背影里飘来，李东海一怔。  
他想起十年前的那次SSS级，他和朋友们飞也似地穿梭在密林里。  
不过那时，他比任何人都要焦虑、都要用心。  
“赫宰，和我回来吧。”他冲着那抹背影大喊。  
一直都会温柔地回应他的男孩子却没有回话，只是加快了速度。  
李东海咬咬牙更努力地追逐着，体内封印的怪兽让他没有办法像男孩一样轻松地控制身体里的力量，所以他似乎处处不如人，就连单纯的追逐他都追不上他。  
而现在的自己已经不一样了，他用了十年学会把体内的妖魔为自己所用，他用了十年想要赶上他。男人的情报断断续续地传到他耳朵里，“他现在是整个国家最大的敌人”，人们说着。李东海下意识想要替男人辩解，但张了张口，终归是什么都没有说。  
“东海，我知道你和李赫宰之间的关系，朋友反目总归是不容易的。但如果有一个人的能力足以阻止他，那就只有你了。你不要不忍……”副队长一脸担忧地靠近李东海。  
“没事的，前辈。”李东海打断他的话，给了他一个大大的笑容，“小时候的事儿了，我早就不在乎了。”说完，加快了速度向前奔去。  
“我早就，不在乎了。”李东海喃喃着。

黑色的冷兵器迎面而来，李东海下意识地微微偏头，手里剑划过发丝钉在后面的树上。  
李东海停下了步伐，纤细的光闪过，黑色的身影顺着被钉在树上的手里剑上的银线突然靠近。  
男人的气息像黑夜里的山海，瞬间把李东海包围。男人的发丝软软地划过李东海的面颊，左手划过李东海较近的左肩、揽住李东海的右肩。李东海没有后退，静静地站着。  
“好久不见了，东海。”男人的声音低沉又冰冷，轻笑着，“长大了许多呢。”  
“是啊，跟你一样的年纪。”李东海压抑着声音里的颤抖。  
男人的手臂轻轻用力，两人用一种看起来绝不正常的姿势拥抱着。李东海的脸无比靠近男人的左心口，男人的心跳伴着身上专属于他的黑暗的味道传来。李东海轻轻闭上眼，向下低了低脑袋，唇接触到男人左臂上的布料。  
就闻一下下，不会被发现吧。李东海小心地想着。  
如果这时的李东海抬起头，他就会看到李赫宰软下的目光，没有狠戾和果决，只有满满的宠溺和想念。  
身后的人们脚步声越来越近，把两人从短暂的邂逅里拉回现实。李东海闪开男人的束缚，向后轻轻一跳。男人的长剑瞬间出鞘，在阳光下闪着冰冷的光。李东海顺势从忍具袋里取出短刃。  
身后的队员们追了过来，都纷纷拿出武器、停在李东海身后。  
“都是老面孔呢。”李赫宰笑了。  
“你们的情报倒是挺快。”李赫宰长剑微斜，“我本以为还要再往前走一些才能遇到你们的。”  
“李赫宰，你不该动这样的心思。”队长冷声说，“屠城的心思你不该动到我们头上。”  
李东海睁大眼睛，屠城？  
“刚刚还在夸奖你们情报快，没想到是假情报。”李赫宰眯了眯眼，“屠城这种事儿，我李赫宰从不做。”  
李东海这才认真看起眼前人的模样，头发长了些，黑发柔软，顺着风轻轻地飘着。身上曾经的温柔和稚气都被肃杀侵蚀，只有满满的清冷。而他记忆中墨色的瞳孔，也早已变成了血一般的深红，是他特有的血脉的专属。眯起的眼睛桀骜又不屑，他李赫宰，和记忆中的男孩子一样，在外人面前从来都是高傲又冰冷。  
“李赫宰，我问你，你究竟想做什么？”李东海开了口。  
李赫宰似乎没想到会是李东海主动问，把目光转向李东海精致的小脸，静静地看着。  
“我啊……”李赫宰忽然笑了，不合时宜地如春风般温柔，“我想创造一个，只有你和我的世界。”  
深红色的瞳孔伴着李赫宰的轻笑变了样，妖冶又危险。眼睛里的图案变得复杂，“来吧，东海，和我一起坠入地狱吧。”  
“糟了，是幻术，快闭上眼睛！”人们惊慌着。  
一切都晚了，无限月读开启，世界陷入沉睡。  
李东海在幻术下昏昏地睡去，坠入一个月光味的怀抱。  
“宝贝，睡吧，等你醒来，一切都会好起来的。”蛊惑又宠溺的吻落上李东海的唇，李赫宰看着李东海在自己的怀抱里沉沉睡去，轻轻抚平他的眉。  
抬眼，所有温柔消失不见。“沉睡吧，直到你们身体衰老、死去。”李赫宰的笑容邪恶又猖狂。他想要的只是和李东海的世界罢了，其他人的死活又与他何干呢？  
原本被云层遮挡的月慢慢升起，但本来的清辉却被李赫宰的瞳孔映得血红。月亮的表面都坠上了李赫宰眼眸里的图案，大地被奇异的月晕染，生出一个又一个巨大的花苞，把陷入催眠的人们如蚕蛹一般紧紧包裹。  
“你们会在这个躯壳里沉睡，器官逐渐衰老，直到死去。”  
“你们只会在自己的梦里生活，梦里的你们随心所欲，失去的挚爱、未实现的梦想，都会在梦里实现。”  
“不好吗？做一个美丽的梦直到死去。”  
李赫宰抱紧怀里的李东海，“但是我的宝贝，只有你的梦是不一样的。”  
“你的梦里，还有我。”

李东海睁开眼睛，是李赫宰小时候生活的祖宅，窗外的阳光暖得醉人，李东海伸了个懒腰。  
“赫宰……”李东海不满地唤着男人的名字，前院的竹筒随着溪水的潺潺发出清脆的敲击，男人的脚步声从走廊里传来。  
“醒啦？”木门被拉开，男人月光般的味道把李东海紧紧包裹住。  
李东海贪恋地攀上男人的腰，嘟着嘴抱怨，“不是说好不许在我醒来的时候不在嘛……”  
“对不起，宝贝。”李赫宰轻轻笑着吻他，“还不是怕你饿了肚子。”  
饭香随着花香一起传到李东海的鼻腔里，李东海轻轻嗅了嗅，还是更爱男人身上的味道。  
舌头不安分地舔了舔男人的唇，男人呼吸一沉，他本打算让小朋友好好吃个饭，没想到坏小孩一醒来就挑战自己的忍耐力。  
“乖宝……昨晚那么多次……不累？”李赫宰无奈地问着。  
“不累啊。”李东海娇嗔地答着，“啊，但是你怎么会想到那里啊，你好变态哦。”说着便用小手摸了摸李赫宰的腹肌。  
李赫宰加深了唇上的吻，用舌狠狠搅弄着李东海的唇舌。李东海被李赫宰吻的七荤八素，舌尖灵巧地回应着，乖乖地趴在李赫宰的怀抱里，小声哼哼。  
“别叫……”李赫宰拍了拍李东海的小臀，“再哼一声就办了你。”  
他是真的心疼自家宝贝了，昨夜把李东海的小穴顶得红肿，自己还给他上了好半天的药，小声哄着才止住了小朋友的哭声。下了决心要给小孩做顿好吃的补补身子，结果小孩一醒就又让自己起了反应。  
“嗯，赫……”李东海不满男人离开自己的唇，轻轻凑上男人的面颊，用小舌小心地舔着，像只小猫咪。“我没关系的……要赫抱抱。”  
李赫宰心中暗骂一句，“李东海，真别怪哥哥禽兽。”一把把男孩推到柔软的床上。男孩的手臂早就攀上了李赫宰的颈，随着自己的倒下，李赫宰也倒在自己身上。  
李东海轻笑着，用手摩挲着男人的颈。  
“赫……你好帅哦。”李东海笑的纯真无邪，“每次你把我推到床上的时候都特别帅。”  
李赫宰觉得自己下身肿的发疼，“靠。”一把撕开昨晚清洗完后给李东海新换的睡衣，嘴巴咬上李东海胸前的粉嫩，手揉搓着另一边的。  
“嗯，赫，哈啊……对，咬……嗯……别咬那么用力……啊……”李东海闭上眼睛，轻轻挺着胸，把男人的颈向自己的胸前按紧。  
李赫宰也不回答，用舌头来回拨弄着李东海的乳尖，时不时用牙齿咬着。大手把另一边玩弄地挺立后，又顺着男孩漂亮的肌肉线条滑下去，在男孩的腹肌上画圈圈，然后忽然抓住男孩早就挺立的下身。李东海惊呼，男人的手心有粗糙的掌纹和薄薄的茧，摩擦着自己娇嫩的性器，轻轻揉捏撸动，抓起自己的两颗小球轻玩。胸前，男人的唇舌还没有玩够自己的粉红，昨晚被蹂躏过的两颗肉粒在男人的啃咬里微微破了皮，唾液刺激，隐隐作痛，却带来别样的快感。男人的大掌抓紧着自己的柱身撸动，和唇齿配合着，节奏越来越快，李东海的呻吟变了调。  
“啊……啊……赫……嗯……”李东海的额头上留下汗水，男人的嘴巴终于放弃了自己的粉嫩，转而吻上自己的腹肌。手上极快的节奏几乎让李东海疯狂，另一只手也离开了自己的身体，放进了自己的嘴巴里。李东海像含着棒棒糖一般含着男人的手指，舔弄、吸吮，皮肤上的咸涩混着男人的味道，在李东海看来是这世界上最美好的味道。嘴巴被男人的手指搅弄地一塌糊涂，唾液没来的及咽下便流出来，顺着漂亮的脸蛋，混合着自己的汗水，淫靡又诱人。  
李赫宰忽然放开他的嘴巴，把手指狠狠插入男孩还肿胀着却分泌着淫水的穴口。”啊……“疼痛和突然的入侵让李东海的前端渗出一些精液，男人的手指在男孩的小穴里狠狠抽插了两下，撸动的节奏加快，李东海便惊叫着射了出来。混准的精液全部射在李赫宰的胸口和颈部，有一些射在李赫宰的下巴上，顺着漂亮的下颚线流着。  
”嗯……赫……“李东海睁开眼睛，看着自己的杰作，有些羞愧地唤，下身的入侵物又加了一根手指，随着节奏进出着。  
”宝贝儿，你看哥哥的脸上都是什么，嗯？“李赫宰把脸凑近。  
”你闻闻，都是宝贝的味道。“李赫宰吻着男孩的唇，冰凉的精液沾上男孩的面颊。  
“嗯……嗯……东海的味道……赫宰不喜欢吗？”李东海轻哼着。  
李赫宰觉得自己下体又胀了一圈，“东海喜欢自己的味道吗？”李赫宰把自己的下巴凑上李东海的唇。  
李东海像个乖巧的猫咪，伸出小舌，顺着男人的下颚线舔食着。  
“嗯……东海不喜欢自己的味道……”男人又放进一根手指，李东海断断续续地说着，“但是……赫……会喜欢吧……嗯……”  
李赫宰突然给了李东海一个深吻，解开下体的束缚，“喜欢。”  
巨大的物体被开发好的小穴吃进去一个头，昨晚被做到肿胀的后穴更紧了，男人的尺寸即使开发了那么久都很难直接进去。  
“嗯……宝贝好紧。”男人在自己胸口摸了一把，放进李东海嘴巴里搅了搅，向两人的交合处抹去。  
小穴不停地吐着淫水，开合着调整着自己的大小，急迫地想把男人的巨物据为己有。  
“嗯……赫……你好大……啊……你真的好大啊……”李东海小心地收缩着后穴，想让男人进去。  
“赫……你进来……没事儿……你再……啊！”李东海本来在邀请着男人，没想到男人挺了挺深，直接把自己送了进去。小穴收缩了两下，差点让李赫宰缴械。  
“小宝贝……你差点把哥哥夹死了。”李赫宰轻喘，“夹死了可不行……就没有安慰我们家骚宝贝的东西了。”  
李东海轻哼着，男人的尺寸他还是无法适应，虽然男人没动，但是被填满的充实感让他沉迷。  
“赫……你……啊……动了……啊……要穿了……”李赫宰轻轻挺了两下腰，便听见身下的男孩染上哭腔。  
劣根性忽然被勾了起来，“来，宝贝，多叫两声……叫我什么？”男人忽然用了力。  
“啊……啊……不行……要穿了……不要……”李东海哭喊。  
“叫我什么？嗯？”李赫宰加快速度。  
“赫宰……哥哥……”李东海哭着喊。  
“对，宝贝，多喊两声哥哥。”李赫宰飞速抽插着，李东海的小穴在男人每一次抽出来时分泌出淫水，顺着漂亮的臀流到床单上，床上早已是一片潮湿。李东海的嫩肉在巨物每次拔出时被带出来，迫切地邀请着下一次的进入。  
“哥哥……哥哥……干我……哥哥……啊……哥哥好棒……嗯……”李东海的声音娇软又淫荡。  
“还不够……宝贝……还该叫我什么？”李赫宰忽然停下动作，巨物在小穴里沉吟。  
李东海被忽然来的停滞乱了心神，欲望让他神志不清。  
“赫……哥哥……你动动嘛……”  
“不对哦，宝贝，不是这个。”  
李东海小心地挺动着身体，但哪里有男人的动作有力。  
“好哥哥……动动……求你了……”李东海一边哼哼一边扭腰。  
“不对，宝贝，你知道不是这个……”李赫宰咬着李东海的耳垂，用舌尖舔着他的耳蜗。  
“赫宰……爸爸……”下身迫切地需要男人的动作，“爸爸……爸爸……干我……”  
”真乖。“话音刚落，李赫宰便疯狂地抽插起来，直接顶到李东海的最深处，又在每一次抽插时有意地划过李东海的软肉。  
李东海被干得白眼仁快要翻出来，嘴巴里却还在讨好着李赫宰。  
“爸爸好棒……嗯……爸爸……把东海……插坏了……东海……被爸爸插得……坏掉了……嗯……”李东海媚眼如丝地喊着，情欲把本就好听的奶音染得更加醉人。  
“李东海……你就算被我干坏了，也是你自找的……”李赫宰青筋都冒起，肌肉因为动作漂亮地绷紧。李东海从眯着的眼睛里看着男人，他真是这个世界上最帅的男人。  
“爸爸……你好帅……你的东西……也好帅……嗯……把东海都要……顶穿了……”  
“小骚货……”李赫宰发狠地撞上李东海的G点，李东海的前端又一次射了出来，液体变得稀疏，射在李赫宰腹部，顺着腹肌流到两人的交合处，继续为男人的野蛮润滑着。  
“你看……东海可以给自己润滑了……”李赫宰摸了把交合处混合着精液的淫水，“我们宝贝根本不需要什么润滑剂……宝贝你看……你多骚啊……”  
“骚也是……嗯……在爸爸面前……”李东海失了理智，胡乱接着话，“爸爸……太大了……东海才会这样……”  
李赫宰又深深撞了几十下，李东海又一次射出液体，只不过已经变成了稀疏的尿液……李东海的理智在射出后略微回了神，轻轻求饶。  
“嗯……赫宰……别顶了……不行了……嗯……”  
“怎么？又想尿了？”李赫宰一边撞一边调笑，“我们东海不愧是水做的。”  
“尿出来，宝贝儿……你看这屋里……都是你的味道……”李赫宰喘息着，孜孜不倦地耕耘。  
“啊……啊……不要顶了……”李东海觉得自己的腹部被顶得好难受，男人的巨物总是可以进到自己的最深处，尿意又一次涌上来。  
“爸爸……带我去厕所……求你……爸爸……赫宰……”李东海哭喊着。  
李赫宰自然不会听他的话，坏心眼地撞着李东海的软肉。伴随着李东海哭泣的尖叫，清浅的尿液又一次断断续续地射了出来。  
李赫宰放缓了动作，“宝贝……爸爸棒不棒……嗯？能把你插到失禁。”  
李东海羞红了脸，自己身上早就凌乱不堪，自己的腿无力地搭在李赫宰的肩上。随着李赫宰俯下身，自己便被对折起来，男人进的更深。  
李东海觉得自己的五脏六腑要被顶出来，但是他不愿让男人离开。小手无力地想要搂紧男人的颈，但是却浑身软的没有力气。男人读懂了男孩的意思，笑着帮他把手环到自己颈后，吻上他的唇。  
身上还在动作着，男孩的后穴在男人的温柔里绞紧。李赫宰的巨物又冲撞了十几次就快到了极限，刚准备拔出来，却被男孩紧紧环绕着颈部的小手又带了回来。  
“爸爸……射给东海……射给我……”李东海闭着眼轻轻在李赫宰耳边说。  
夹紧后穴，李赫宰没忍住，低吼着尽数射在男孩体内。  
小小的穴口把男人的液体吞进去，巨物拔出来时却还带出了些，和交合处原本的淫水混合在一起。  
“早安，我的宝贝。”李赫宰抱起怀里的男孩子，进了浴室。

李东海趴在沙发上，抱着抱枕，一脸幽怨地看着帮自己切着肉的李赫宰。  
男人无奈又宠溺地笑了，插起一块牛排，小心地递到男孩嘴边。  
“李赫宰你个大尾巴狼。”李东海张嘴吃下牛排，大声抱怨着，“你看你都干了什么禽兽事儿！我现在坐都坐不下去！”说着甩给李赫宰一个眼刀。  
李赫宰哭笑不得，勾引自己的小奶猫还学会倒打一耙了。  
但是和小朋友讲道理是没有用的，李赫宰深谙这一点。  
“对不起哦，宝贝……没控制住。来，张嘴，再来一口。”说着又插起牛排。  
被李赫宰喂完整顿饭的李东海并不觉得哪里不对，抱着抱枕继续在沙发上躺尸。直到被李赫宰抱去厕所刷牙。李东海站不稳，只能依靠在李赫宰怀里，任男人小心翼翼地给自己服务，有时碰到牙龈了还会递一个气愤的眼神。  
李赫宰宠溺的笑笑，自己的奶猫，自己宠。

李赫宰会带李东海去他喜欢的大海边，李东海也不知道自己怎么就会住在个这么神奇的地方。出门，向左走是大海，向右走是开着漂亮花朵的森林。  
牵着李赫宰的手，他们在傍晚时在沙滩上慢慢走，然后在月亮升上来之前，李赫宰便会带他回家，紧紧拉上窗帘。  
李赫宰说他不喜欢月亮，所以不愿意在晚上出去。李东海分明记得小时候李赫宰总是喜欢带着自己坐在屋顶上数星星，便眨着眼睛问他，为什么他不喜欢月亮却是月光味的。  
李赫宰总是会给他一个吻，轻轻说，“因为我更喜欢你。”  
“而你，是太阳味的。”  
可就在那一天，李东海无意间瞟向入夜的窗外。记忆中的清辉不再，血红色透过窗帘晕进屋子。  
李东海觉得不对，便趁着男人熟睡，轻轻拉开了窗帘。  
头顶，本来明朗的月色被血红色的月球取代。血月上的图案，让李东海像被电击般身体一颤。  
身体里的某个东西慢慢地被唤醒，李东海死死咬住唇，抱着脑袋缩在墙角。  
他想起那个忽然被李赫宰浸染的黑夜，他想起同伴们让他闭上眼睛的尖叫。  
李赫宰，用了无限月读。那么自己现在，是在梦里。  
李东海痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
“李东海，你救赎不了我。”那个雨夜的声音越发清晰。  
“赫宰，赫宰……回来吧……跟我一起回来……”自己的哭喊声伴着雨滴敲击着。  
“李东海……好久不见……”男人的轻笑像是巨大的网把他吞噬。  
李东海想就这样挨到天明，李赫宰快点醒来，这样他就不用胡思乱想，他会被李赫宰制止，他会回到他最爱的月亮味的怀抱里。  
李赫宰背对着他沉睡，这个夜似乎格外长。  
“沉睡吧，直到你们衰老、死去为止。”他听到李赫宰抱着自己，对着其他人的冰冷的话语。  
他爱这个世界，但是他留下，就意味着，所有人都要给他们陪葬。  
李东海的眼泪顺着漂亮的脸蛋滴到地板上。  
“呐，赫，我想当火影，想让所有人都认同我。”  
“如果这个世界上所有人都可以幸福就好了。”  
小小的自己在阳光下笑着起誓，还是孩子模样的李赫宰牵着他的手，看着他，沉默地笑着。  
“好。我们东海一定会实现自己的梦想的。”  
李东海的嘴巴里弥漫起嘴唇破裂的血腥味。

李赫宰醒来时，李东海在床上搂着自己的腰，安静地呼吸着。  
李赫宰宠溺地摸了摸他的发丝，亲了亲他的小脸。却瞟到了拉开缝隙的窗帘。  
李赫宰沉默地眯了眯眼，吻上李东海的唇。转身准备下床。  
他似乎没有看到，吻上李东海的唇时，李东海的颤抖。  
血腥味在房间里弥漫开来，忽然的刺痛从李赫宰的背部传来。  
利刃穿破紧实的肌肉，穿过李赫宰精瘦的身体。  
李东海哭出了声。  
“赫宰……我……”李东海说不出话，松开了握住剑柄的手。  
男人却轻轻地笑了，破碎又满足。  
“你终于觉醒了啊……我的东海……”李赫宰的鲜血一点点浸透纯白的床单，艰难地转过身，“我就知道我之前给你施加的忍术是可以解除幻术的……“  
我就知道，你会好好选择的。  
李东海看着滴着血的李赫宰，不知道做什么好。  
李赫宰的眼睛从漂亮的黑瞳又变成血红，鲜血顺着眼角流下来，他看着李东海，嘴角却噙着笑。  
漂亮的房间忽然消失，一切都慢慢灰飞烟灭。脚底的触感忽然变得尖锐起来，地板变成岩石，幻术的解除让本处在幻术里的李东海脱力地跪下来，坚硬的触感让李东海清醒。  
李东海强撑着抬起头，看见仍然站着的李赫宰。  
站在悬崖边的，在风里被吹得零碎的，流着血的，李赫宰。  
李赫宰笑着看着他一步一步向后退去。  
海浪拍打着石壁，李东海看着忽然下坠的李赫宰，条件反射地扑出去，死死抓住李赫宰的手。  
“赫宰……赫宰……”李东海紧紧握着男人的手。  
“赫宰……抓紧我……不要闹了！”李东海的眼泪滴在男人脸上。  
“李赫宰……和我回家好不好……我们回家。”李东海紧紧扒住岩石。  
岩石随着男人的重力一点点松动着，李赫宰没有反握李东海的手，只是静静地看着他。  
本就不牢固的岩石快要坚持不住，忽然，男人伸出另一只手，费力地拔出贯穿身体的剑。  
“海海……答应我……”李赫宰笑着，“要实现自己的梦想。”  
“要幸福。”  
手起刀落，李东海仍然握着那只手，李赫宰却向下坠去。  
李东海看着李赫宰飘零在风里，被浪花吞噬。  
“赫宰！”李东海撕心裂肺地大喊，昏死过去。  
大地解封，含苞着的花苞绽开，人们的喧嚣和劫后余生的庆祝慢慢填满了整个空气。  
李东海又把他的李赫宰弄丢了。

再次醒来的李东海被病房的味道呛到，咳嗽了两下。  
洁白的病房没有一点生气，走廊上的脚步声在他咳嗽了之后变得忙碌起来。  
队友们冲进来，“东海！你醒了！”  
李东海懵懵地看着他。  
“东海……你好棒……你打败了李赫宰！那个叛忍终于死了！”  
李东海不知道说什么好，心被撕扯出一个空洞。  
“李赫宰……他……”李东海颤抖着唇。  
“对啊，他死了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我们终于不用担惊受怕了！东海你太棒了……”  
“死了……”李东海没有任何表情，只是喃喃着。  
“东海，你现在可是全人类的大英雄啊！你拯救了我们！不然我们就要在幻术里永远沉睡……”  
李东海闭上眼。  
“赫宰，我的赫宰。”李东海抱着头大哭。  
李赫宰的尸体没有被找到，但是李东海手上残留下来的手臂就可以证明李赫宰坠崖死亡了。  
人们把李东海奉为英雄，奉为世界上“最高且唯一的影”，加冕仪式将在一周后举行。  
“你们都出去吧，我想一个人待一会。”李东海身子还弱，这一个星期，他除了昏睡过去的时间，其他的时间都被探访的人包围。  
李东海没有笑过。  
他想死。  
他又没有拯救他的赫宰。  
终于静下来的李东海强撑着力气，想着怎么样才可以自我了结。  
他对体内的妖兽说着，“对不起啊，你要和我一起死掉了。”  
冷兵器刚被拿起，忽然，风吹起一股月光的味道，送进李东海的窗子。  
李东海一惊，这个味道，他太熟悉了。  
转眼，他便被这个味道包裹在一个他朝思暮想的怀抱。  
“海海……傻孩子……”男人的声音浸着黑夜，“不是说了要好好实现你的梦想，你怎么不乖。”  
李东海崩溃地大哭，“赫宰，赫宰……”怀里的男孩拥着男人，男人却只能用一只手轻轻抚着他的后背，一下一下。  
“我以为……你死了……我以为……”好不容易平静一些的小孩眼泪和鼻涕一起流。  
李赫宰心疼地抽出一张纸巾，不能扶着男孩的脸，只能轻轻地擦去男孩的泪水。见擦不尽，便凑过去，用唇轻轻吻着男孩的面颊。  
“小傻瓜……我怎么会丢下你……”李赫宰听着男孩的哭泣，心都在痛。  
他用一只手挑起男孩的下巴，深深地吻住男孩的唇。

“让我们祝贺，李东海先生，成为至高无上的影。”  
人群欢呼着，李东海漂亮地微笑着。  
他又想起前一晚，他靠在男人怀里。

“所以你为什么要叛逃啊？你这个大混蛋！”李东海锤了李赫宰一拳。  
“因为他们看上了我的血脉，如果我不跟他们走，他们会抓住你。”李赫宰轻声说。  
“所以你为什么要施加无限月读啊？你这个坏家伙！”李东海又一掌拍上男人的胸膛。  
“因为想创造一个只有我们两个人的世界……。”李赫宰低下脑袋。  
“所以你又为什么要提前在我身体里加封印啊？话说你啥时候加的……”李东海歪着脑袋，眨眨眼。  
“我叛逃的那个雨夜……”男人顿了顿，“你昏倒了之后，我加的……”  
“为什么啊？”李东海眨着大眼睛。  
“因为想让你阻止我。”李赫宰轻笑，“只有我们俩的世界我体验一下就好了。而且这不是你的梦想么？被认可……阻止我，你可以实现梦想……”  
“我实现梦想又不是想让你死掉啊大笨蛋！”李东海气得大吼。  
“我知道……但是海海……我是把一切都考虑好才走的……你不要讨厌我……”李赫宰垂着脑袋。  
“我……你……我最讨厌你了……”李东海抱紧男人。  
月光的味道包裹着他。  
“你一定要走嘛？”李东海吸吸鼻子，“那我什么时候才能见到你……”  
“我要去帮你保护世界呀，我的宝贝。”李赫宰轻笑着，刮了刮他的小鼻子。  
“你留下不就好了，我可以守护世界的。你看，明天我就会成为至高无上的影了……”李东海嘟着嘴。  
“小傻瓜。”男人叹了口气，“有光的地方就有黑暗。”  
“你要永远做那一抹光，而我，则会成为你的阴影，永远守护你。”  
这个世界上，光芒找不到的地方还有很多很多。  
那么黑暗的地方，至少有我在。  
我的梦想，就是实现你的梦想。

午夜零时，街道在孤独地唱着歌。  
一袭黑衣的男人走在红莲盛开的黑暗里，但他的眸子却期待着即将升起的满满朝阳。


End file.
